Drunk
by Aussiegladiator
Summary: Alternative to what happened when Olivia met Russel in the bar. Olitz. One shot. Second chapter is pretty smutty.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia was standing in the bathroom of the club with memories of the bathroom which she never wanted to think of again, of a time she never wanted to think of again, flashing through her mind. The grimy tiles, the foul toilet, the window that was bricked over, the pipe that almost set her free.

Her breathing was increasing and she clutched her chest. She crouched down and sat underneath the sink, trying to regulate her breathing. Tears slowly started flowing down her face. She leaned her head against the wall to stop the spinning in her head.

She reached into her bag and picked out her phone. It wasn't the phone she meant to pick up but for the moment it didn't matter. She hit the call button.

XXXX

Fitz and Jake were sitting in the oval office talking about Olivia and her progress. Somehow their common love for Olivia, the thing that had destroyed the last semblance of a friendship they had left, was also the thing that had them talking and drinking together once more. They weren't quite friends again, but they were getting there.

Jake had just requested another glass of scotch when Fitz' desk phone rang. He stood up and walked around to his desk to take the call.

"President Grant speaking" he said into the phone.

"Like I needed reminding" he heard her say. Fitz quickly looked up at Jake.

"Liv. Is that you?" he asked. He heard her exhale. "Liv. Let me call you back in a second ok. The line might not be secure." He hung up his desk phone, opened his top drawer to his desk and picked up his 'Liv phone' and quickly hit the call button.

"Liv. What's wrong?" he asked when she answered. He heard only laughter on the other end.

"You ruined me." Was all she said. Fitz frowned.

"You ruined me." She repeated. "Here I am, at a club, trying to get laid, but when I think of him ripping off my clothes, all I see is you, or Jake. So now, I'm sitting under the bathroom sink."

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"Maaaaybe" she replied. Yes, she was most definitely drunk.

"So what bar are you at?" he asked casually.

"I think it's the 'Black Cat' or something. Which is funny, cause I'm black, and the guy who is waiting for me to come back out is black." she said ending with a big laugh.

Meanwhile, Fitz picked up the nearest piece of paper, wrote _Black Cat Bar, under the bathroom sink_. _Go!_ And handed it to Jake. Jake read the paper, looked up at Fitz who nodded, Jake returned the gesture and he was out the door moments later.

"So tell me about this guy?" he said.

"You really wanna know about the guy I am going home with tonight?" she asked in return.

He didn't, he was just trying to keep her on the phone so that she would stay where she was long enough for Jake to find her.

"I wanna know everything about you." he said honestly. She rolled her eyes and let out a scoff.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." He said as he wrote on another piece of paper.

"So I was sitting at the bar and this guy came over and bought me a drink and he asked my name and I told him it was Alex." She giggled.

"Alex huh? Why Alex" he asked as he put on his jacket and moved towards the door.

"I couldn't very well tell him what my name really is, what if I take him home and he's baaaad? He would know my name, he could look me up and who knows the damage that could do" she rambled. "And, I always wanted a little sister when I was a kid, and in my mind her name would have been Alex. Olivia and Alex. Sounds good right?"

"Sounds good Livvie." he said with a smile as he moved around his bedroom picking up a few more things and putting them in a small bag.

At the word 'Livvie' she let out a brief moan. "See. How am I supposed to go back in there with that guy, when you're calling me Livvie?"

He smirked at what the one word did to her. "Then don't."

"I need to feel something Fitz. Something other than scared and alone." She said sadly.

"There are other ways to feel, other than sleeping with a stranger."

She laughed loudly again. "Really Fitz. Need I remind you of Amanda Tanner?"

"That was different." He said as he was walking towards the basement of the White House with his agents to get to his car.

"How was that different to what I am doing right now?" she asked.

"You left me, I went to Amanda. I didn't leave you this time Livvie." He said calmly.

The words washed over Olivia. Fitz got into the car. They sat in silence for a few more seconds before the door to the bathroom Olivia was in opened. She saw two large feet walk towards the sink before they bent down. Fitz could hear that Olivia's breathing had changed. "Liv?"

Jake's face came into view moments later and Fitz heard her say "Jake". He exhaled in relief. Jake picked up the phone that Olivia had apparently dropped "Fitz, I have her" he said and Fitz replied with "Thanks Jake, see you soon". And they both hung up.

XXXX

Jake grabbed Olivia's arm and gently pulled her from under the sink, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on Liv" he said as he went to stand. She didn't let go of him so he just stood up with her still clinging to him. She felt her feet come off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his torso. She felt her core rub against his stomach and was instantly aroused. She started kissing his face all over and moving up and down on him slightly.

"Ok Liv. Lets get you home." He said as he swung around to face the door. She buried her head back in his neck. He opened the door and began walking towards the kitchen to go out the back. Olivia leaned back slightly as they went through the kitchen and shouted "I'm going home with Jacob Ballard" and began giggling.

They made it outside and to Jake's car. He opened the back seat and lay her down. She was still giggling, but they subsided. Jake moved to the drivers seat and started the ignition.

"Jake. Do you hate me?" she asked.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked her confused.

"Cause I haven't really spoken to you. Cause I love you, but I love Fitz as well?" she asked sadly.

"Liv. You went through a terrible time, I get that. And I know that you cant always help who you fall in love with." he turned back to look at her and gave her a weak smile.

She yawned "I'm sleepy."

"Nearly there." He said as they continued to drive.

They pulled up into the basement of her building and parked. Jake jumped out and opened the back door. Olivia had her eyes closed so Jake grabbed her hand and puller her into a sitting position before putting one arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck again. He carried her to the lift.

She lifted her head slightly as they stood waiting for the lift.

"You smell like Fitz. Why do you smell like Fitz?" she asked confusion wracking her face. He didn't know what to say. He assumed it was the scotch on his breath. "I don't know Liv." He said not wanting to ignore her, but not knowing just what to say. She took a big sniff of wherever she though the smell was coming from before smiling and resting her head back on his chest.

The lift arrived and they went straight up to her level. Jake skillfully unlocked her front door and took her inside and down to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and went to stand up but she was still holding him around the neck. "Liv, let me go get you some water" He said. He looked at her and from the hold she had their faces were only and inch or two apart. Her eyes were closed. "Fitz" she whispered.

Her grip hadn't loosened but he managed to get his head through her arms and placed them on her stomach. Jake stood up and walked to her feet, removing her heels.

"I'm just going to go get you some water ok" he said letting her know what he was doing.

"No water, get me wine!" she yelled.

"I think you have had enough for tonight." he said and she pouted. Jake left the room to get her some water. He filled a glass and went to find some aspirin. He was searching the cupboards when he heard a key in the front door.

XXXX

Fitz sat in the car as it drove around the White House and off the grounds. They did a double take of one of the blocks, he presumed while an agent went into the grocery store to pick up the things on the list he had made. Shortly after they were making their way around familiar streets that lead to Olivia's apartment block.

They pulled up into the basement and Fitz saw that Jake's car was already there, next to Olivia's. Fitz' entourage pulled up right next to the lift and Fitz and his, now four, agents went up the lift. One agent handed him two grocery bags before he put his key in the door.

He opened the door and walked to the kitchen where he found Jake looking through cupboards.

"Where does she keep her medicine?" Jake asked, half to himself, half to Fitz.

"Usually in the bathroom, but I brought some aspirin with me" he said as he retrieved it from the bag. He handed it to Jake who took it and picked up the glass of water and heading back to Olivia's bedroom. Fitz quickly unpacked all the groceries before following him.

He entered her bedroom just as Jake was standing to fill the glass with more water from the bathroom. Fitz walked over to the foot of the bed. When he moved into her line of sight she smiled.

"The only time the two of you have been in my bedroom together was in my dreams, am I dreaming?" she asked. Fitz and Jake gave each other a little look before Jake went to get the water. Fitz looked back at Olivia and walked around the bed to sit next to her.

"No, your not dreaming, just very drunk." he said smiling.

"I am not drunk." she said looking very offended.

"Sorry Livvie, but you are." He said. She crossed her arms and turned over so her back was facing him. Jake came back and put the water on her bedside table and Fitz stood up. They both saw that the back of her legs, below her dress, and her back, from the whole in her dress were dirty from where she had been sitting under the sink.

"I think you need a shower Liv." Jake said. They knew she couldn't shower by herself, but neither wanted to invade her privacy like that, especially because she hadn't wanted to see either of them when she was sober.

"I brought bacon and eggs to cook, you put her in the shower, ill cook." Fitz suggested.

"You're a terrible cook. I'll cook." Jake countered. Fitz nodded.

Jake left the room and Fitz went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She usually had really hot showers so he waited till the temperature was just right before checking the shower had everything he needed and that towels were hanging up before heading back to the bedroom where he stripped down to his cotton boxers and singlet before he sat back on the bed next to Olivia.

"Liv. We need to get you in the shower." He said and gently nudged her back onto her back. She still had the stubborn childlike look on her face, that was until she saw Fitz in his singlet and boxers. She looked him up and down before reaching her arms out for him. He stood up and grabbed her hands, sitting her up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The zip of her dress was on the side and he unzipped it before pulling it over her head. It was already hiked up over her bottom from all her wiggling. He then unclasped her bra and pulled it off her arms. He then picked her up by the waist from the side and pulled her underwear over her bottom before sitting her back on the bed and pulling them the rest of the way off her legs.

He then picker her up with one arm under her legs and the other behind her back and walked into the bathroom and into the shower. He slowly put her down in the shower. He eased her backwards under the water and tilted her head backwards so her hair was under the water. He then picked up her makeup wipes and began rubbing her face gently with the cloth. "Close your eyes" he instructed when he needed to remove the mascara. Once satisfied all the makeup was gone, he then squirted some of her cleanser onto his fingertips before massaging that into her face and gently washing it off.

He moved slightly and she moved both her hands to grab his chest. She slowly ran her hands down his chest and then into his boxers. He quickly grabbed her hands. "Liv, this isn't about me, this is about you ok." He said before turning her around. He grabbed her shampoo and put some in this hands and began massaging Olivia's hair and scalp. He was massaging the ends when he felt her shaking against him. He turned her around and he saw that she was crying.

"Livvie, what's wrong" he said, concern filling him.

Her lip quivered while she found the words "Nobody wants me anymore, I'm damaged goods" she said before a sob escaped her mouth.

"That's not true." he pleaded with her to believe him.

"Then why wont you let me touch you." she asked through the sobs. "I am really horny and I just want to be loved." she whined through the tears.

Fitz quickly wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you Livvie." Her head fell onto his chest, with more sobs. "Livvie, I have to get this shampoo out" he said as he moved under the water more, trying to hold her head back to not get any in her eyes. She continues to cry. He thinks he got most of the shampoo out so he wraps his other arm around her and slowly sinks to the floor of the shower, his legs extended, and her wrapped up in a tight ball leaning onto him.

"I love you Livvie, nothing will ever change that." He whispers into her ear with his eyes closed. She grabs his singlet tightly with one of her hands and continues to weep. As they sit there, Fitz uses the face washer to wash the rest of her body, the part that isn't glued to him anyway, with light soothing circles.

Jake rushed in when he hear one of Olivia's sobs. He found the two of them on the floor of the shower. Fitz didn't see him, or appear to hear him so he moved back onto Liv's bed and sat down. He waited until she wasn't crying anymore before he moved into the bathroom again.

Fitz saw Jake this time and smiled up at him with a mixture of sadness and sympathy. "Can you turn the shower off, and get a towel?" Fitz asked and Jake followed through.

Fitz carefully wrapped Olivia in a towel before picking up the bundle and carrying her to her bed. Fitz used the other towel Jake gave him to put under her head as he lay her down. He quickly scurried to get her hair product, and moisturizer.

"Can you get her something to sleep in?" he asked Jake. Jake placed them at the foot of the bed.

Fitz returned with a towel around his waist, no shirt, two bottles of product and another dry towel. He placed the products on the bed side table before getting onto the bed. He picked Olivia up in his arms again before moving his back to the headboard, to be in much the same position as the shower. He grabbed her hair and put all her hair into a rough bun with a hair elastic he put on his wrist. He then picked up the dry towel and began drying her face gently, then moving to her neck, then one by one he would extend a limb to dry it. He lifted up her arms to dry her armpits and under her breasts. He made sure she was completely dry.

He then moved her to sit facing the other end of the bed. She was still hunched over so he supported her on either side with his knees. He gently took her hair out and began to towel dry it as much as he could and when he was finished he took her product and began massaging it into every strand.

He then moved the towel from around her and started moisturising her back. When he finished her back and brought it up against his chest and again, limb by limb, he applied moisturizer to every inch of her.

He then once again swung her legs to be over the side of the bed before he hopped out from behind her, but never completely broke contact. He held her by the arm to keep her sitting as he reached for the clothes Jake had put on the bed. With one hand he opened the shirt, it was her campaign shirt, and found the head hole and brought it up to her head. He moved quickly with his other hand to pull it over her head. One by one he put her arms through their holes. He then picked up one of the her boyleg undies, which she sometimes slept in during the campaign. He grabbed both of her hands and placed them on his shoulders and bent down to put her feet in the holes. He pulled them up to just under her bottom and lifter her up much the same way he had got her undies down earlier. This time though he held onto her a little longer so he could pull the bed covers down and he placed her gently into bed, on her side, how she often slept and then covered her.

She was in some sort of catatonic state and he didn't really want to leave her so he moved all the towels off the bed and lay on the other side of the bed, on top of the covers. Fitz lay there looking at her as she returned his gaze, but it felt like she was looking right through him. He moved over slightly and kissed her cheek. "I love you Livvie, and I will always want you." Slowly, her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep. He waited a little longer before hopping off the bed, hoping not to wake her.

He quietly crept out of her room and all but closed the door. He walked down the hall to find Jake asleep on the couch. He didn't even notice when Jake had left the room. He walked towards the front door and found his small overnight bag there. He retrieved his clothes and headed to the common bathroom to get changed. He put on track pants and his navy shirt. Walking back he passed the linen cupboard and retrieved a blanket for Jake. As Fitz threw it over Jake he mumbled something about food in the microwave.

Suddenly he became very hungry and made his way to the kitchen where he found a plate full of bacon and eggs, which he ate and thoroughly enjoyed. He sat at the dining room table and thought about what to do next. It was 2am and he would need to get back to the White House by 5:30am at the absolute latest, unless he didn't go back at all. He worried about Olivia waking up, but Jake was there. Did she really need him. He decided to stay a little longer. He grabbed a brief from his bag and sat on the one seater couch in the lounge room.

5am hit and he needed to make a decision. Just then he got a call from Cyrus.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I am at Olivia's…" he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Get back here RIGHT NOW! You have a meeting with Angela Merkel at 10:30am."

Shit, Fitz thought. He had totally forgotten. He would have to go back. "Cyrus, I just have to say goodbye and ill be on my way." And Fitz hung up. He walked into Olivia's bedroom and found her eyes wide open. He sat down on the bed next to her and started patting her head.

"Im so sorry Livvie, I have to go." He said, his heart breaking at the disconnected look on her face that seemed not to have changed since earlier. Suddenly her hand reached out to grab his and she looked up at him, still no facial expression. That was the most movement she had made since she broke down crying.

"Livvie, I'm sorry" he repeated. "Jake" he called out.

Jake woke and moved off the couch to where he heard Fitz call. He was not sure how he felt at this moment. Last night, he saw the tenderness that Fitz gave to Olivia and felt like he was intruding on a private moment. When he walked back into her room, he felt much the same. Olivia was clutching at his arm, he was stroking her hair.

"Jake. I have to go. Will you hold her. I think she needs to be held." His voice caught at the end and Jake could see the devastation he felt in his eyes.

"Of course." Replied Jake.

Fitz bent down closer to Olivia. "I'm sorry Livvie, I have to go, but Jake will be here ok." Then he whispered "I love you" and kissed her forehead. He had to pry her fingers from his arm. He quickly left the room, not wanting to let Jake see him cry. He gathered his things and hurried out of her apartment slightly hesitating at the front door.

XXXX

He arrived back at White House a few minutes before 5:30am and Cyrus was waiting for him at the Oval once he had changed into a suit.

"What were you thinking?" Cyrus yelled.

"Cyrus, she isn't doing very well." He said sadly.

"Olivia is a big girl, she can handle herself" he said dismissively.

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED CYRUS! She didn't know if she would live, and now she is lying in bed practically catatonic. She is your friend too Cyrus, have some compassion." He began in a yell but calmed down.

Just then Mellie walked in "Is everything ok?" she asked only hearing Fitz raise his voice, not actually what he said.

"Everything is fine Mel." He said walking to his desk and leaning against it with his hands. She walked up and rubbed his back lightly.

"Is Olivia ok?" she asked. Fitz felt his composure slipping. He turned his head to look at Mellie and whispered "I don't know." Mellie could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Do you want me to go check on her?" She asked still rubbing his back.

He cleared his throat before turning around and straightening up. "Jake is with her." The three of them then sat down on the couches and began discussing the schedule for the day.

XXXX

The whole day Fitz was distracted, and he put so much energy into pretending he was fine that as soon as Angela was gone he collapsed onto his couch.

"Lauren" he called and moments latter Lauren entered. "What is on my schedule for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing Sir. Mrs Grant had me clear the rest of the day and tomorrow as well." She could see how terrible he looked. "Sir, can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No thanks Lauren, that will be all." He said and Lauren left.

He lay on the couch for a little while longer before heading up to the Residence. He checked in on little Teddy and played on the floor for a few minutes before he saw Mellie walk past. He got up quickly and followed her.

"Mel" he called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"How are you feeling?" she asked when he reached her.

"You cancelled my schedule until Wednesday?" he asked.

"You did well today." She said brushing the lapel of his jacket before just resting her hands there. "To everyone who doesn't know you, you were flawless, but Cyrus and I could see how off you were. We fought, but eventually I got him to agree. I also packed you a bag." she said with a smile. Before she knew it Fitz had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Thanks Mel." He said before letting her go.

"Make sure you eat something before you go!" she said before walking away.

Fitz returned to Teddy for a little while longer. It was still too light outside for him to go to Olivia's anyway.

About 40 minutes later, it was 5pm and Daniel found Fitz asleep on the floor of Teddy's bedroom.

"Sir" Daniel light nudged Fitz. Fitz woke with a start. He looked at his surroundings before sitting up.

"What is it Daniel?" he asked.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Fitz looked at his watch.

"It is only 5pm, it isn't even dark yet."

"Sir, we are taking advantage of Ms Merkel being in town. All reporters will be following her to one of the events she is going to. We are going through Blair House." He said evenly.

Fitz smiled and his heart soared.

"Thanks Daniel." Daniel smiled before standing up and offering Fitz a hand up.

The plan went well and they arrived 40 minutes later.

XXXX

Fitz used his key and entered her apartment. He found Jake in the kitchen leaning on the counter.

"Jake?" upon hearing his name he spun around. He looked exhausted.

"She wont eat or drink anything and I don't think she has slept at all since you left." He said, concern written on his face.

"Its ok Jake. Why don't you go home, have a shower, get some sleep." He suggested, trying to find a straw in the cupboards, and putting some popcorn in the microwave.

"Will you let me back in if I go?" he asked skeptically. Fitz didn't know if he should be insulted or not.

"Of course Jake. If you want to be here to help her, you are most welcome." He said genuinely.

Jake thought for a while before he conceding. "Ok, ill be back in the morning." Before Jake could leave Fitz held out his hand to shake.

"Thanks Jake. I appreciate your help last night and today." Jake nodded.

While Fitz waited for the popcorn to finish he changed into something more comfortable, a pair of cotton pajama pants and short sleeved shirt.

The popcorn finished and Fitz put it in a bowl, picked up the glass of water and headed to Olivia's bedroom. She appeared to have moved very little since he left her this morning. He placed the popcorn and water on the bedside table and moved onto the bed, bringing her up into the sitting position with her back to his chest, her head resting against his neck.

"Hey Livvie, its me, I'm back and I don't have to go anywhere for a while." He said to her. He grabbed the water with the straw in and held it near her face and tried to get the straw between her lips. Once she got some water she probably realized how thirsty she was because the glass emptied after a few minutes. He placed the glass back and picked up a handful of popcorn.

"I made you popcorn." he said placing his hand under her face so she might smell the popcorn. He picked up one kernel and she opened her mouth slightly, just enough for the popcorn. She only ate three more kernels before her jaw locked in place.

"That's ok, better than nothing. We will try again later" he said as he placed the popcorn back in the bowl and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started humming slightly and rocking gently.

He realized after a while that she was asleep. Feeling tired himself Fitz moved so that they were both laying down. He rested her head on his bicep and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

14 hours later Fitz woke up. He felt a hand on his chest and opened his eyes to find two big globes looking back at him, actually looking back at him, not through him.

"Hi" she whispered. He just looked at her for a couple of seconds before pulling her against him even closer. Shortly after, he released his grip on her bringing the hand that was on her back up to her face.

"Hi" he returned. "Are you feeling better?" she nodded.

Fitz checked his watch and saw the time.

"Jake will probably be back shortly. Are you hungry?" he asked. As if on que her stomach grumbled. They both smiled. Fitz literally rolled out of bed. When Olivia hadn't moved he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed not letting her fall. Once she was standing he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.

He dropped her hand to open the fridge. He pulled out a few pieces of fruit and some jam. Olivia was standing in the middle of her kitchen. Fitz was moving around her before he picked her up and put her on the counter.

He put some bread in the toaster and began cutting some fruit, humming softly. He put the fruit on a plate and buttered and put jam on the toast that just popped. He then heard a key in a lock and Olivia froze. He walked over to her.

"Liv. It's ok, it's just Jake." He squeezed her hand before picking up the breakfast plate and walking into the lounge room. He met Jake at the front door. "Fitz" he nodded. He registered the smile on his face and looked around. Fitz motioned his head for the kitchen and Jake took off.

Olivia was hopping off the counter when Jake came around the corner.

"Would you look at you!" he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Thanks Jake. Thanks for coming to get me under the sink."

"No problem." They walked into the lounge room and Olivia sat down in front of the plate Fitz prepared, legs crossed on the couch.

"Do you guys mind if I go have a shower?" Fitz asked seeing Olivia eating. She shook her head no. He grabbed a towel from her linen cupboard and walked towards her bedroom.

Jake sat down on the same couch at the other end. Olivia continued to eat until she felt Jake staring at her. She looked over at him.

"What?"

"I think I get it now." He said.

"Get what?"

"You and Fitz." He said and she swallowed hard. This was not what she was expecting.

"I know you say you love me…"

"Jake" she tried to interrupt.

"And I think you wish you did. I wish you did too. But no matter how hard you or I try, he is the one. Isn't he?" He was hiding his emotion well.

"I…I…I'm sorry Jake." She stuttered, not knowing what else to say avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Its Ok. I get it now. I didn't get it before, but now I do." He stood up and moved closer to her. She watched him apprehensively as he approached.

He sat down right next to her. "Close your eyes." He said. She smiled before complying. He slowly moved closer to her and placed his lips on hers. He wanted to remember this. He tried to commit it to memory. A few seconds later he reluctantly pulled away. He rubbed her arm as he stood up.

"You know how to contact me if you need anything" he paused "Goodbye Liv." He smiled at her before turning around. He saw Fitz coming down the hall, his lower half wrapped in a towel. He waited for him to approach before sticking his hand out towards him.

"Take care of her" he said.

"Always" Fitz replied, it was like an instinctual response. Jake looked back at Olivia once more before leaving her apartment.

Fitz watched him walk out, only registering what he had actually said when he was at the door. He looked back at Olivia who was staring at the blank television.

"What was that?" Fitz asked.

"That was goodbye." she said turning to look at him. She was fighting not to let the tears flow. He moved quickly to sit down next to her. He sat as close as possible without touching her and put one arm behind her on the couch. He didn't want to crowd her, but still wanted to comfort her. Such a strange situation he though, wanting to comfort her about Jake walking away.

"This is Jake we are talking about, I'm sure he will be back." He said tenderly. He genuinely meant it too. If she needed Jake, who was he to stop it. At least she would have someone.

She leaned into his body, the side of her face resting between his shoulder and neck placing one hand on his chest, her legs curling up and resting across his lower abdomen. They sat for a few minutes before Olivia moved her head to look at Fitz.

"He said he understood now, that even though we both wish I could love him like I love you, I cant." Her hand was playing with his chest hairs.

Fitz looked at her, his eyes moving between each of hers trying to read her. Then he quickly stood up from the couch. "We will continue this conversation, but I think I need to put some clothes on first." He smiled at her. She smiled back with relief leaning back into the couch.

He shortly returned fully clothed, he picked up a piece of toast before sitting down next to her, within reach but not touching. "So you wish you could love Jake?" he asked after his first bite of toast. She looked at him. He wasn't angry, he seemed genuinely curious. She nodded.

"Why?" he asked and she thought for a few moments.

"Things with Jake are easy. He is kind, and smart, and handsome and funny. The most complicated thing about my relationship with Jake was you." She said looking anywhere but at him.

"If you wanted easy, why didn't you marry Edison?" he asked, still maintaining a level head.

"Because you asked me to wait for you, and then you walked away again. I know I wanted painful, devastating, life changing, extraordinary love but I didn't know just how painful and devastating our love was until then…"

"Livvie I'm so sorry." Thinking back to that time was painful, he was hurt, but he hurt her even worse. He had finished his toast now and picked up the hand closest to him. She didn't pull away.

"Jake made me feel good again. We could go for a walk, or go out for dinner, or dance." She ended with a smile. He watched her face as she spoke and when she finished he let out a deep breath.

"When you were gone, Mellie asked me what I wanted more in this world than anything and what I wanted was your safe return, I wished on that every minute of the day." His voice catching. "And miraculously that wish was granted, so I don't get another one." He shook his head "But if you truly wish you could love Jake, then I can call him back right now. You can stand in the sun with him. I wont stop you, not anymore. If you want walks and dinner and dancing, I don't know when I can give you that, but he can give that to you now." Tears were rolling down his face. He remembers when he walked away from her in the restaurant over 4 years ago, he never really considered that it would be forever, regardless of his words. But he knew this time, that if she chose Jake, that would be it, and he wouldn't fight it, he would accept it because at least she was alive. As she stayed silent, her whole life with Jake played out in his head, the wedding, the babies, the anniversaries, the birthdays, first days of school, graduation, grandchildren.

Suddenly he felt her stand up and their hands disconnected. He put his head in his hands and tried to stifle the urge to weep.

Olivia walked to her bookcase and reached into one of the decorative containers. She had hidden the albatross usb and Edison's grandmothers ring in the same spot. She found what she was looking for before returning to the couch. She grabbed one of Fitz' arms as she sat down. He moved around to face her and wiped his face with the back of his hand and cleared his throat.

"Jake was right. I do wish I could love him the way I love you." She said. Fitz nodded his head, understanding the implication of her words. He was looking down. She tilted his head up to look at her "But Fitz, he was also right when he said that I can't. I can't do this anymore, be away from you. I know we don't have much, but we will make it work however we can. But we have to promise, no more running." She watched as his facial expression went from devastation, to elation.

"No more running." He agreed. She opened his right hand and put something in it. Fitz was so happy he barely noticed what she was doing. He moved his hand closer to inspect his hand. He opened his hand to find her infinity ring, the one he had given her, glistening in his palm. He looked up at her somewhat confused.

"Put it back on for me?" she asked with a tilt of her head to the side. He smiled and grabbed her left hand. He didn't have to ask which finger to put it on, she had worn it on the same finger for 5 years and still had an indent from where it had been. He slipped the ring onto her pointer finger and kissed it once in place. He straightened up and looked at her.

"Now kiss _me._ " she requested.

"With pleasure" he responded before launching at her face with both hands grabbing the sides of her face. Their lips collided like two best friends separated for years. His lips moved repeatedly over hers, a smile spreading across hers. She put her hands up to the nape of his neck and then got lost in his hair. As a natural progression Olivia's tongue began brushing over Fitz' lips as he continued to kiss her. Instinctively he sucked her tongue into his mouth eliciting a moan from both of them. He sucked on her tongue hard, wrapping his own around it. Her tongue began to retreat and his chased hers into her mouth as their heads changed directions. His tongue brushed over her teeth before battling her tongue.

They both broke away desperate for air. As soon as contact between their lips was gone both their eyes flew open. They looked at each other. Olivia's lips were swollen and Fitz grazed his thumb across her bottom lip. He smiled in response. Olivia moved her hands down from his hair and over his chest.

"Fitz…Make love to me." She said before biting her lip.

"Liv, there is nothing more I want to do, but for the last 36 hours you have been catatonic. I don't want to take advantage of you." He said never letting go of her face.

From where her hands were positioned on his chest she pushed him back so he was flush against the back of the couch and threw one leg over the two of his.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I went to that club to get laid because I was horny and that kiss did not help. So, if you wont make love to me…" she made to stand up "I guess I'll go find someone el…" He pulled her back on top of him. Her laughter was interrupted by his lips.

His tongue quickly made its way into her mouth and she took it gladly. His hands roamed down her body and sat atop the boyleg shorts she still had on which allowed him to feel every curve of her supple bum. She moaned when he squeezed lightly. She began moving her pelvis slightly. He groaned and pulled away slightly. Olivia took this opportunity to pull the bottom of his shirt up, he automatically lifted his arms. The shirt went flying.

Olivia began kissing his chest and rotated her hips in a circle. He let his head fall against the back of the couch and Olivia felt the moan vibrate his whole body. He scooped her up clutching her thighs. She wrapped her hands around his neck once more for support. Her chest connected with his and he felt her hard nipples through her shirt. She moved herself against his whole body.

He slammed her up against the nearest wall. "Livvie, I need to make it to the bed. I refuse to take you against this wall. You need to stop." He said with a clenched jaw, his hands digging into her thighs further, sure to leave a bruise. She didn't respond, her chest heaved in anticipation. He crashed his lips back down on hers and moved off the wall and walked to the bedroom.

He felt the bed at his knees and gently lay her down on the bed. He put one knee on the bed next to her and one between her legs still on the ground. He raked his hands from her thighs up to her stomach and up to remove her shirt. He took her nipple into his house after her shirt was discarded. Her chest moved off the bed at the sensation.

Her legs were still wrapped around him so she tucked her toes under the waistband of his pants and tried to push them off with limited success. He got the picture though, and once that nipple was thoroughly cared for he moved his leg off the bed, pulled down his pants and stepped out of them. He swung her legs around so she was now parallel on the bed, rather than diagonal, before climbing back on top of her.

She instigated the next kiss by pulling him down by the neck. He grabbed the breast he had not pleased with his hand and moved his lips to her neck. His hard penis was sliding up and down her thigh. She reached down to take him in her hand. He sucked harder on her neck when her hand met his erection. He usually tried not to leave a mark, but today he needed to mark her as his, for both their sakes.

He began kissing down her body, his cock slipping from her hand as he went. She propped herself up with her arms to watch his decent. He reached her underwear and yanked them down and pulled them off. As he uncovered her sex, her scent filled his nostril and he nudged her with his nose. The tip of his nose was met with moisture that he just needed to feel again. He leaned his elbow onto the bed on the outside of her thigh as he brought his other hand up and dragged his finger through her crease from bottom to top.

"So wet" he said with a frown forged with arousal. "Are you wet for me?" he questioned looking up at her. She bit her lip and moaned "Mmmmmhmmmm". He kissed her clit, which was slightly poking out through her lower lips, her body quivered. He moved one arm at a time to be under her thighs, his large hands gripping her hips. From this position he was in full control, she would be unable to escape him.

His tongue moved between his lips and gently circled her clit.

A breathy "Aaaaahhh" escaped her.

He slowly licked down to her entrance tasting her desire, before quickly licking back up. He flicked his tongue against her clit a couple of times before making a zig zag pattern between her folds. When he reached her depths he lingered before sticking his tongue in as far as he could and painting his name inside her.

Her torso and head fell back onto the bed, from its previously propped up position, when his tongue entered her. She squirmed at the continued feeling, her legs moving but his grip kept her pelvis in place. Her moans became longer as he continued. He moved back up her crease and nibbled lightly on clit. He heard her sharply inhale, watched her back arch off the bed and saw her clutch the sheets. He knew what she needed and happily obliged.

He moved one arm back onto the other side of her thigh and under her back, grasping at her hip with that hand. He then pulled his other arm from under her thigh and gently eased one finger into her slick channel. She responded just as he expected with a loud moan and her hands moving to his curls. He planted his mouth over her clit again and tongued it fervently. He steadily increased the rhythm of his hand and added another finger once she had adjusted.

He felt her soft walls enclose his fingers and ever so slightly curled his fingers upwards. She began moving against him and he knew she was so close. He increased the suction with his mouth and her moans decreased in length before stopping completely, her mouth open but no noise escaping, as her whole body shuddered before her body went rigid for a brief second and then she began moving against him again. He removed his mouth from her to watch her and decreased the speed of his fingers inside her.

Once she came down from her orgasmic high she opened her eyes to find him staring at her lustfully, his signature lopsided grin plastered on his face. He gently pulled out of her and scooted up the bed on his knees, placing them between her thighs. He held up the fingers that were inside her.

"Wanna taste?" he asked. She grabbed the hand with both of hers quickly and put both fingers in her mouth. She moved them in and out of her mouth, using her tongue, as if it were his cock. He watched her as he grabbed his hard cock in his other hand and rubbed it up and down her centre.

"That is the only thing you will be sucking on today because the only place I want to come is right here" he said sliding his cock inside her. He did so slowly, knowing it had been a while for both of them. She bit down on the fingers inside her mouth and he let out a guttural groan. He felt his tip hit her cervix and withdrew just as slowly as he entered, leaving the tip inside her. He repeated that motion once more before leaning in to kiss her, only then did she release his fingers from her teeth. They were now flush against each other.

Fitz, now confident that she was adjusted to his size, began moving more quickly. With their chests connected the movement of his chest, as he moved in her, had her nipples going rock hard with stimulation. The coarseness of his hair against her soft skin sent her quickly to the precipice. She braced herself with his shoulders and kissed his neck as he continued to fill her. He felt her walls clenching him again so he sped up his movements, which took mere seconds to push her over the cliff once more. He slowed down slightly, when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushed her heels into the top of his bum and urged him to keep going.

"Sooooo good. Keep going." she crooned and held onto him for dear life as all the muscles inside her continued to contract and release, her ecstasy sustained. This feeling continued for more than a minute. He continued until he felt her arms loosen around his neck. He propped himself up on his hands to look at her as he stilled inside her.

"Was that nice?" he asked with satisfaction.

"Yes." she said breathlessly, infused with arousal.

He extracted himself from her and rolled her onto her front. Knowing what was to come she quickly got up on all fours and he spread her knees with his own. She hoped he would enter her once more, but he had other plans.

He sat back on his heels and pulled her perfect cheeks apart. He saw her sex glisten from where he was and licked his lips. He smirked as a droplet of her essence escaped and ran down her leg. Before it could get too far he swooped in to lick it up. He followed the trail of the droplet back up her inner thigh stopping just short of her folds. Instead he licked up to her bottom and bit down on the tissue there. He bit down hard, but all she felt was pleasure. She moaned loudly.

He returned to his knees behind her, his cock resting against the length of her sex. This meant that he was going to tease her, but two can play at that game she thought. His intention was confirmed as his palm met her right bum cheek. She turned her head to the side so she could see his face and moaned again and rocked forward on her hands and knees, only far enough that when she rocked back his tip entered her folds at her core without fully entering her and slid down to her clit. He sucked in his teeth.

When she stilled he slapped her other bum cheek, she rocked again, getting the same response from him. She had enough of the teasing though and the next time he slapped her bum she arched her back down and pushed her chest out. Instead of sliding through her she pushed back till he was fully sheathed by her walls.

They moaned simultaneously and he lent over to whisper in her ear. "I knew what you were doing" he said before laying feather light kisses from her cheek down her neck and down her spine as far down as possible while staying inside her. She arched her back again urging him to move. He gripped each side of her hip and pushed her forward before slamming her back onto him hard. She let out a little cry.

"You ok baby?" he asked.

She nodded "Just so deep" she managed to get out. He swirled his hips and her head dropped. He smirked and slammed her back against him again. He continued till he craved the touch of her pert nipples in his hands and moved his hands down and under her to grab them both. She was having trouble holding herself up and when he grabbed both of her breast her arms gave way.

He pulled her up against his chest so they were both vertical. She reached one arm around his head running her hand through his curls before grabbing the back of his neck for support. Her other hand reached around to grope his firm ass. He continued to thrust into her. When both nipples were pulled and tweaked to his satisfaction he reached one arm down to her hand on his ass.

He pushed his pinky and thumb under her palm and kept the back of her hand flat against his middle fingers, providing him with control. He moved their connected hands over their hips and down into their joining.

"Do you feel us baby?" he asked in a husky voice. She threw her head back against his shoulder and turned her head to moan in the affirmative into his ear before nibbling his lobe.

He brought their connected hands back up to her clitoris and moved her hand in a circle. Her warm breath touched his ear and he felt her clench around him. He turned his head to face her and kissed her passionately and began patting her clit with her hand below his. He moved his other hand around her waist to support her during her impending orgasm.

With the combination of his tongue in her mouth and her hand patting her clit, she quickly reached an extraordinary high, her noises muffled by his mouth. He reduced his speed as she clenched him, not quite ready to release himself. He supported her as he gently lowered her forward onto the bed. He turned to sit with his back against the headboard next to her. He stroked himself a couple of times not wanting to deflate while she recovered.

When he placed her on the bed her face went straight into a pillow. After a few seconds, allowing her breathing to normalize she turned to where she felt him sit on the bed. Her gaze was met with his large penis standing at attention. She dragged her hand up his leg and squeezed him tight moving up and down, hoping to return the pleasure he had given her. He watched her as she stroked him, her gaze focused on his member. She licked her lips and made to move. He knew what she planned but picked her up under her arms and pulled her up infront of him, one of her legs moved across his lap.

She pouted at his interference with her plan. He laughed. "Don't worry Livvie, we have time." He said moving his hand down her sides gently. She was hovering above him, his tip pressed against her. Usually his comment would have rendered some sort of questioning response from her but not today, she would just be in the moment for a little bit longer. She grabbed him from behind with one hand and directed him into her.

She watched as his eyes closed. She closed the gap between their faces and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. His lips curled into a smile briefly before he opened his mouth and took her bottom lip between his teeth. One of her hands moved to his chest and she ran her nails down it.

She began moving up and down on him faster. He released her lips from his teeth "Slow baby".

He grabbed her hips and set the pace, she followed suit. He let his hands roam all over her body, over every part he could reach. Her arms, her back, her neck, her stomach, her breasts, her thighs, calves, feet and then back up again.

While slow, the pace was just what he needed and he felt the pressure build. He wanted her to cum at the same time as him but knew her clit was probably red raw, so he reached around and spread her bum cheeks. She threw her head back and closed her eyes when he did. He moved one of his hands from her ass and pulled her chin down.

"Eyes open" he said as his eyes darted between hers, his desire blocking everything else out. He moved his hand back down to her bum. His chest quickly began heaving and her mouth fell open, little whimpers escaping. She moved her forehead to meet his. She continued moving on him until she knew she was one more stroke away from her own climax when she said in between whimpers "I love you". His brow furrowed and her next decent sent them over the cliff together, him with a loud "Fuck". She continued to move up and down three more times, even if they were much less rhythmic, till her thighs were completely spent.

Their eyes never left one another's, watching the other had been immeasurably erotic and neither wanted to break that connection. Her eyes fluttered slightly, without closing, and he sensed she was exhausted so he moved his hands to her back and pulled her against him, taking her full but insignificant weight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they remained that way for a good ten minutes before Olivia pulled back to look at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me so much" she said and kissed his lips. He smiled. "So how long have we got?" she asked thinking back to what he said.

"Till tomorrow morning."

"How did you manage that?" she asked impressed.

"It was actually Mellie." He said thinking about it. Olivia subtly tried to extract him from inside her. He wouldn't let her. "We are friends now I think." He said tilting his head slightly considering the word 'friend'. "When you were taken, she realised how much you meant to me. And yesterday, she saw how upset I was and fought the battle with Cyrus herself." Olivia was surprised, and a little skeptical. The two of them had always respected the other as women, and saw eye to eye on some things, but they were not friends and she had not condoned their relationship since she left.

"Ok." She said reflecting the surprise and skepticism she felt.

"I think it is genuine." He said, trying to convince her.

"And what made her change her tune?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. Fitz looked at her, considering what really needed to be said.

"Mellie did ask me what I wanted more than anything in the world, and at first I said 'Gerry back' but that isn't achievable, so I said you returning safe. What she wants more in this world than anything is to be president. I told her, promised her, that we could make it happen." He said. He tried to gauge her reaction. She only blinked.

"And what does that mean for you?" she asked.

"It means appointing a dud VP, helping her campaign and preparation I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. She tried to move off him again, and again he held her in place.

"Fitz, im not running away, I just need to be able to think and I cant do that with you inside of me." She said sternly and he relented on his grip. She moved off to the side of him and picked up the shirt he had pulled off her earlier and put it on. This was her putting up a wall. Fitz exhaled disappointedly.

She returned to the bed, sitting next to him crossing her arms.

"Perhaps what I should have said is 'What does that mean for us?' she asked. This was not what he expected. He expected the conversation to have ended when she put her shirt on. And he certainly wasn't expecting her to ask that. She was always so hesitant to discuss their future, he on the other hand had done so regularly.

"Oh. I don't really know, we haven't really ironed out all the details." He said lacking confidence. She nodded her head.

Olivia's mid was going at a million miles per hour. She was angry that he had come here and she thought they were making progress, but Vermont and kids were slipping away so quickly. Could she live in the same town for another presidency without him. Perhaps she should have let him call Jake, they could go back to the island and ignore the world.

Fitz broke her from her thoughts. "Liv, what's going through your head?" he wanted to know desperately.

"Honestly?" she questioned before continuing.

"Always." He confirmed. She let out a deep breath before starting.

"Im thinking that you came here and said all those sweet things to me, and touched me the way you do, with no intention of following through on anything." She somehow managed to avoid looking at him and letting too much emotion into her words. Fitz opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say.

"Its ok Fitz, I suppose I was just too naïve to realise that things wouldn't really change when you stopped being president." She shook her head, ashamed of her own naivety.

"Livvie, I fully intend on taking you to Vermont and having the life we always dreamed of." He put his hand on her stomach. She turned to him with anger and sadness written on her face and removed his hand from her stomach. She got off the bed and began pacing.

"I never put babies in the grand plan for my life and that was never a problem for me, until I met you. You put these plans in my head and they slowly consumed my dreams and fantasies. Then you built that house and it became all the more real. I could actually imagine our little mixed babies running through that beautiful house. But im not getting any younger Fitz. I'll be 38 by the time your term is over. And I know people have children well over that age, but I don't think I could live with myself if there were complications that…" She paused "mean you loose another child, or that makes me resent you."

"So you don't want to have babies with me?" he asked trying to understand.

"No, that's not what I said. I want babies with you more than anything. I just don't want to be 46 and having my first baby. I don't think it is fair on us or on them." She said exasperated.

"So fix it." He said as a smile came to his mouth.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Mellie needs a campaign manager. Run her campaign and come up with a strategy that has me out of there as soon as possible." He watched her contemplate his words. Her eyes were moving frantically from side to side as if reading something on the wall. She was running through potential ideas in her head.

She turned her head to look at him. "Ok." She said returning to the bed, sitting next to him.

"If Mellie agrees, I will do it." She confirmed. He practically ran out of the room. He returned with his phone.

"Lets call her now!" he sounded excited. She laughed at him.

Fitz put the phone to his ear "This is President Grant, can I please speak to the First Lady?"… "Thank you". He then put the phone on speaker and sat next to her in bed, still completely naked.

"Fitz, is everything ok? Is Olivia…" he cut her off.

"Hi Mel. Olivia is fine, she is here with me now, you are on speaker." He explained.

"Hi Liv. Glad to hear you are feeling better. To what do I owe this pleasure." And she did seem sincere.

"I know we talked about Leo Burgen, but Liv said she will do it if you agree." He proposed, not bothering with pretense.

"That's perfect. I don't know what to say! There's no one I would rather work with. Let me know when you have a clear day for a conference and we can get to work." She chirped.

"Ok Mellie, I'll check my schedule and get back to you." She agreed.

"Ok, I have a meeting in 10 minutes so I have to run. But I look forward to working with you Liv."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mels." Fitz said his farewell.

"You guys have fun." She said before ending the call, trying to avoid any potential awkwardness. Well that was one problem solved she thought as she headed to her meeting.

As soon as the call ended Fitz pulled Olivia closer and onto his lap. She giggled at his enthusiasm.

"You know I haven't thought of a solid plan yet." She said trying to get him to think realistically.

"No, but you will, because you are brilliant, the best campaign manager there is." He said nuzzling her neck and running his hands up and down her back.

"Fitz, I need to shower!" she said pushing off of him.

"That can be arranged" he said seductively as he scooted to the side of the bed and lifted her in his arms. He put her down in the shower and she turned the water on. He pulled her shirt up from behind and started examining her with his lips. He picked the soap and ran it over where he just kissed.

She turned around, placing her breasts right in his line of sight. She pulled his face up to meet hers. "I distinctly remember not too long ago you washing me in this very shower, I think it is my turn to wash you." She grabbed her shea butter soap from his hand and started rubbing the soap into his shoulders and down his arms and then across the rest of his chest and abs. He relaxed at her touch. She then turned him around and washed his back thoroughly. She gave his scalp a massage, evenly distributing his shampoo he had brought with him.

His eyes remained closed until he felt her hands run down his body and grasp his penis. His eyes shot open and he looked down at her. Her large eyes were staring back at him. Her fingers felt so good around him and he let her continue. When he didn't stop her she brought his tip closer to her mouth and sucked it lightly. His hands flew into her hair but he saw the smile on her face and didn't dare stop her.

She ran her tongue over his tip a couple of times before pushing as much as she could take into her mouth. His mouth fell open. She removed her eyes from his as she concentrated on the task. She moved her hands and mouth in a way that had Fitz legs shaking. She was loving the effect she had on him. She continued sucking, changing up the speed and rhythm ever so often so as to not become predictable. As her hand ran up and down him she could feel all his veins and feel him twitch with desire.

Feeling that she had thoroughly moistened his member she flattened her tongue and slowly pushed him as far down her throat as he would go. When he was as far as she could handle he held her head there and moaned "Shit Liv". She slid him out of her and began picking up her pace. He knocked off some of her products as he clutched at anything he could.

He held on for a little bit longer before he pulled her up by the arms, slammed her against the shower wall roughly. He quickly grabbed both her wrists and put them above her head, before lifting one of her legs, and slamming his cock into her. While her mouth was good, sliding inside her was home and he came right then, no further movement needed. He bit down on her neck, definitely causing a bruise.

His toes curled and he waited until the feeling passed before releasing her leg and wrists but didn't remove himself from inside her, which frustrated her. She knew he wasn't ready to go again and didn't mind at all having to wait, in fact, sometimes the build up was everything. The slightest of things would turn her on, but if he stayed inside her any longer she would need him to take her, fast.

Sensing her impeding frustration he began swirling her hips. She could feel him stir inside her and she whimpered. She pulled his face to her and started kissing him. When he knew they were both ready for another round Fitz picked up Olivia's legs and wrapped them around him then put his arms up to the top of the shower and held on tightly. He began thrusting into her and it felt so good.

Olivia began countering his every thrust with a bounce of her own and her whimpering increased. Whimpers were kind of her tell. He noticed that her whimpers meant that she was usually approaching a big climax. Right now it was the combination of exhaustion and sensitivity that meant that her next orgasm would be heightened by pain and she knew it. It also meant it would be quicker than normal and it was. He bit down gently on one of her nipples and she screamed.

Olivia was not a massive screamer. She moaned, she whimpered, but she wasn't always a screamer, but Fitz loved it when she did.

"Say my name." He said through clenched teeth as she screamed, causing her to scream his name. He thrusted into her a few more times before he too came again. He slid them both down onto the shower floor and pulled her on top of him as the water washed over them.

 **Please Review :D**


End file.
